Son of Stimpy
"Son of Stimpy" (a.k.a. "Stimpy's First Fart") is an episode of the second season. Characters *Stimpy *Ren Höek *Stinky *Stinky Whizzleteats (narrator only in the beginning) *Magic Nose Goblins *Santa Claus *Police Officer *Mr. Horse (briefly) Summary Before Christmas, Stimpy breaks wind, he believes that he has given birth. He tells Ren about the incident, but Ren won't believe him. Soon, "Stinky" runs away and Stimpy searches for his butt stinkiness friend, Stinky in his snowy adventure. Watch Episode Production The episode's story was thanks to John Kricfalusi, Vincent Waller, & Richard Pursel, storyboarded by Peter Avanzino, and directed by the show's creator John Kricfalusi. John Kricfalusi originally conceived "Son of Stimpy" as a parody/critique of popular Hollywood melodramas (Bambi, E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial) and "fake pathos", which he describes an act of manipulation performed by film directors that involves using audio-visual cues and tricks, mainly music and cinematography, to trigger melancholy emotions in audience members. Kricfalusi, infuriated by this practice, referred to it as "cheap", "contrived" and "a dirty trick", while asserting his belief that real drama should come from engaging characters and believable acting, not from editing techniques. He also vented his frustration that dramatic features of this type ultimately gain more acclaim and recognition than simpler comedic films, which are generally seen as inferior. When writing this episode, he deliberately gave it the most ridiculous premise he could think of (Stimpy not being able to fart a second time) and used as many of the aforementioned filmic tricks as he could think of, to prove how easy it is to force viewers into crying over something that has little to no real substance. Reception This episode is well received and critically acclaimed for its story and visceral nature. It received a 7.810 on iMDB.com, Nickelodeon was about to ban the episode, but Vanessa Coffey loved the episode so much, Nickelodeon decided to keep the episode, in which, the episode became even more famous by old fans. Like Stimpy's Invention, A Yard Too Far, and Stimpy's Fan Club for example, this episode was also a fan favorite. Trivia *This is the first episode to air in 1993. *The episode's title is a reference to a religious term, "The Son of God". *This is the first Christmas themed episode of the series, the second one is A Scooter for Yaksmas, which was an episode from season five. *This is the only Christmas special from the series animated in digital ink and paint instead of regular cel animation. A Scooter for Yaksmas used traditional cel instead of digital ink and paint. *This is the only two part episode that does not have any other cartoon segments. *John Kricfalusi made this episode as an exchange: if he made heartwarming stories, Nickelodeon would let him make more gross stories. *When Stinky is floating past after he leaves Stimpy (not knowingly sitting on him), you see a box in the background in the dumpsters with "SPUMCO" labeled on it, a reference to John K's company. *This episode is very similar to the Adult Party Cartoon episode, "Stimpy's Pregnant." Both episodes involve Stimpy treating his rancid excrement like a newborn child, and the latter episode also has Stinky making a brief cameo appearance. *The Splat aired this episode uncut for the first time in years on November 18, 2015. *This episode was nearly banned like Man's Best Friend, however Vanessa Coffey loved the episode so much that she prevented Nickelodeon from banning it. However, due to the network's apprehension, the episode premiered on MTV instead of Christmas 1992, it later aired on January 13, 1993 a year later. 11 months later, an edited version later aired on Nickelodeon on December 11, 1993 during the third season's run (in between "Circus Midgets"/"No Pants Today" and "Ren's Pecs"/"An Abe Divided"). It aired on Nickelodeon after Kricfalusi's firing. *The scene where Ren and Stimpy reunite is a reference to The Big Shot!, except in this episode Stimpy can't deliver his lines because he is encased in a block of ice. Censorship *The mistletoe scene, in which Ren tries to lure Stimpy inside by the mistletoe, caused much controversy and criticism in America, and before the episode aired, this scene caused much dispute and conflict between both John Kricfalusi and Nickelodeon who objected to its "homosexual overtones". *A short scene where Ren pushes Stimpy's Christmas present towards a picture of him is missing from the "Season One and Two" DVD. It is however shown on the Nicktoons UK airing, and on the June 2, 2009 airing on MTV2 as well as current MTV airings and airings of this episode on The Splat. *Another scene that was shortened in the DVD release was where Ren and Stimpy were both shown in bed; Ren is sleeping peacefully, and it then pans over to Stimpy who's still laying awake in the dark. The extended version of the mentioned scene can be seen on the Japanese version of the episode on the Nickelodeon Japan airing. *The mistletoe scene was going to be edited out at Nickelodeon's request. According to Kricfalusi's commentary on the DVDs, he talked producer Vanessa Coffey into it after Kricfalusi argued that a homosexual Spümcø artist caught wind of the scene being cut and "was in tears" over it and because of this, the scene was reinstated. *Nickelodeon as well as current airings on MTV and The Splat cut the part where Stimpy goes to the police to find his missing "son", only to be violently thrown out. This was shown when it aired on Spike TV and is included on the DVD. It was however included on some international airings such as the Nickelodeon Japan airing to name one, and was on the original MTV premiere. Innuendo *While looking for "Stinky", Stimpy "gooses" Santa (you actually see him looking directly at Santa's butt, saying, "Stinky"). *Ren tries to lure Stimpy by looking up at the ceiling, where the mistletoe is. It then cuts to Ren, who has a coy look on his face with visible eyelashes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Digital Ink and Paint Episodes Category:Censored Category:Holiday-themed Episodes